


Alola Life

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash & Hau are brothers, F/F, F/M, Incest, Kukui is Ash's Dad, Kukui is Hau's Dad, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexy Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: After dealing with Team Rocket on his first day as a trainer, Delia gets worried and decides to send Ash to live in Alola with his father, Prof. Kukui. Little does Ash know that his family is much bigger than he expected, and that the Alola region is a place where people are far more open about their sexuality with each other and their pokemon. Ash's life takes a wild and fun turn.





	1. Hello Alola!

****Ash sighed scratching Pikachu’s chin as he looked out the window at the vast blue ocean passing under the plane, hard to believe he was leaving Kanto and heading to Alola and all because of two idiots and a talking meowth.

 

Because he was still a new Trainer and his mother was actually friends with the Officer Jenny of Viridian the blue haired officer had called and told his mother everything that happened and to say she was not happy would be an understatement, in a matter of a couple of days she had him on a plane and leaving for a region far outside the reach of Team Rocket.

 

After the insanely long flight, Ash and Pikachu had reached the airport on Melemele Island. The airplane started to unload and Ash was met with a bright sun and sweet smelling air.

 

“Alola!” exclaimed a cheerful voice. Ash looked down and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

 

Standing out and waving happily was a young dark-tan-skinned boy about his age with a big grin and green hair tied into a ponytail. However, what caught Ash’s attention was the boy’s clothes, or rather lack thereof. The boy was sporting a black open sleeveless vest, a pair of orange crocs, and a tight yellow speedo with orange flower prints on it.

 

“Hey! Are you Ash?!” the boy cried out towards the raven-haired boy.

 

Blushing Ash approached the boy and said “Yeah did dad send you to pick me up?” trying to keep from looking at the boy’s body and his blush grew worse when he saw the bulge in the speedo.

 

The boy shook his head. “Sorry, it was my dad that sent me here. He told me that your mom sent you here after an incident and he wanted me to help you feel as comfortable as possible. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Hau.”

 

“Wait I am supposed to meet someone my dad sent?” Ash said in confusion “My dad is Professor Kukui.”

 

At this, Hau’s eyes went wide. “Wait-what? Professor Kukui is _your_ dad? B-B-But Professor Kukui is _MY_ dad!”

 

“Uh are we Brothers?” a shocked Ash asked hesitantly as he tried to figure this all out.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Hau said as he quickly moved towards Ash. He kneeled down, unbuttoned Ash’s pants, and pulled them down along with his underwear.

 

Ash yelped in surprise his soft 8-inch cock swinging when he jumped and ended up slapping Hau in the face.

 

“Oof,” Hau said, rubbing his cheek before getting a good look at Ash’s surprisingly large cock. “Whoa, okay. We are definitely bros.” Hau stood up and pulled down his speedo and exposed his own 8-inch cock. They were pretty much carbon copies of each other, the only difference was Hau’s darker skin tone and Ash having slightly larger balls.

 

Ash turned scarlet his cock slowly hardening as he spun and tried to pull his pants up giving his brother a full view of his plump ass.

 

“Okay, that’s not Dad’s, but still nice,” Hau said with a smile. He then started giggling. “This is so cool! I always wanted a brother.”

 

Finally having his pants back up Ash said: “Uh we should get going Dad is expecting us.”

 

“Sure, but first got to do something about those clothes,” Hau said, gesturing to Ash’s current ensemble. “You’re wearing way too much if you’re going to be staying in Alola, and no bro of mine is going to get in trouble because of his clothes!”

 

“Trouble?” Ash asked tilting his head to the side in confusion an action mirrored by Pikachu.

 

“See, Alola’s different in that it has a dress-code for all the inhabitants and tourists,” Hau explained. “When you arrive, you’re issued a special set of clothes so that you can fully experience Alola culture to the max. If you don’t follow the dress-code, you can end up in some wild and pretty crazy punishments.”

 

“Really?” Ash asked in amazement but shrugged as Hau pulled him to a clothing store that was located in the airport.

 

“Yep. Now come on, let’s get you ready. Once we’re done we’ll head back to see Dad,” Hau said as he took Ash into the store. “Now let’s get you all ready.”

 

With the swiftness of a flying type, Hau took Ash all around the store getting a variety of clothing to help his newfound brother be prepared for the Alola region. After speaking to a very handsy store clerk, they were able to find and get a new set of clothes for Ash.

 

Ash kept blushing as he was stripped and dressed in his new outfit. Ash’s outfit looked much like his brother’s only with a few key differences, for one Ash’s vest was the same color and was sleeveless, but cut off at the bottom just above his stomach leaving it bare for all to see, he had his own pair of crocs but where as Hau’s were orange Ash’s were a shade of black that matched his hair. Much like Hau, Ash now had on a speedo but his was yellow in color like Pikachu’s fur and even had a lightning bolt like symbol on the crotch.

 

Ash kept adjusting the crotch as they left the store not noticing that the back of his speedo had slipped between his round ass exposing all of the firm globes.

 

“Very nice bro,” Hau said with a smile. “Now you look ready for life in Alola.”

 

Soon the brothers were on their way to their dad’s lab.

 

Ash looked at the small lab and smiled as Hau rushed forward and opened the door.

 

“Welcome to our home bro,” Hau said smiling as he swung the door open.

 

When they walked inside, they were greeted to a sight they had not been expecting to see. Two bodies, one male the other female, on the couch going at it like rabbits in heat, moans and gasp echoing off the walls of the house as the two went at it. Their bodies glistening with sweat, the scent of sex was strong in the air.

 

Ash stared in shock his eyes taking in each detail.

 

Bouncing on top of the male figure was a woman looking to be in her early to mid-30s with dark tan skin, white hair and grey eyes. She had a lovely curvaceous yet athletic figure with lean muscles and a faint six-pack along with round F-cup breasts bouncing wildly with dark brown nipples and a nice supple butt that jiggled as she rode the man’s thick cock with her tight but hairless pink pussy.

 

Under the female was the male whose cock was buried deep inside her pussy, was a man who appeared to be in his early to mid-30’s with dark tan skin, his black hair done up in man bun and he was sporting a goatee. He had a very muscular physics with strong broad shoulders with lean almost chiseled muscles and rock solid five pack. As the woman pulled herself up, the two of them were able to get a glimpse of the man’s cock, it was a thick almost 4-inch thick 12-inch long cock and his thick sack bounced as he thrusted up into the woman’s pussy.

 

“Hey mom, hi dad,” Hau greeted the sex-having pair with a smile as he walked up next to the stupefied Ash.

 

“H-Hey H-aaaa!” The woman moaned arching her back, her F-cup breasts being grabbed by the man under her. “Hau.” She said looking back at them. “Oooh~ I-is this the boy we were told about K-Kukui!”

 

The man now identified as Kukui looked up and smiled. “Hau! You found your brother!” he smiled.

 

Ash was blushing scarlet his hands now covering his face even as his cock tented his new speedo.

 

“Yep! Though you could of told me he was my brother before this,” Hau said with a roll of his eyes. “And why are you two going at it now. I thought you were going to wait until I got Ash.”

 

“S-Sorry Hau.” Chuckled Kukui as he leaned up and kissed Hau’s mother. “We got a little excited waiting for you both to show up, and one thing lead to another and we were against the wall and already on the couch by the time we came too.”

 

“Eh, can’t say I blame ya,” Hau replied with a shrug. “Besides, this makes things way easier. Come on bro, let’s get in on this!” Hau began to push Ash forward, groping his brother’s butt as he did so. “Heh, very nice.”

 

Ash moaned stuttering as he fell onto the bed laying across his dad’s bare chest with his ass up in the air.

 

“Well then~ Glad to see someone is so eager.” Chuckled Kukui as he smiled down at his moaning son. “Don't worry Ash, we’re gonna help ya through it~”

 

“Yeah bro,” Hau said, still groping Ash’s ass. “You’re gonna love it here.” He leaned down and spread Ash’s ass cheeks, exposing the winking entrance. Hau licked his lips before leaning in and licking Ash’s hole.

 

Shooting up Ash smacked into Burnet’s breasts as he howled in pleasure his cock pulsing in his speedo.

 

Kukui and Burnet chuckled as she ran her hands through Ash’s raven colored locks, almost as if she was petting him. “Aw, listen to those moans he sounds so cute! Just like you did Hau.” She smiled as Kukui kissed Ash’s neck and sucked on it, dragging his tongue along Ash’s neck to his ear and nipped at it.

 

“Heh, nice moans bro,” Hau said, still licking his brother’s hole. He pressed his tongue against the entrance, pushing it into his brother which made him shiver with excitement.

 

Ash could not believe he was being groped by three people, his cock was aching close to orgasm Pikachu watched from the counter bored.

 

Kukui smiled, reaching around as he nipped and sucked on Ash’s neck his hands groping Ash’s chest closing his fingers around his nipples giving them a small pinch and a twist before tugging on them and letting them go letting them relax before he began to rub them.

 

Howling in pleasure Ash shot a healthy load of cum into his speedo before the fabric was removed and tossed away.

 

“Okay bro, time for the main event,” Hau said with a big grin as he, Kukui and Burnet all moved away and moved Ash onto the couch so that he’d be more comfortable. Hau stripped his speedo off, exposing his own hard-on and pressed it to Ash’s mouth. “Come on bro, give it a try.

 

Still blushing Ash slowly flicked his tongue out tracing over the pink head of the dark shaft.

 

As Ash was looking at Hau’s cock, Burnet moved behind him and spread his cheeks apart getting a peak at his pink pucker. “Now let’s me give it a kiss.” She purred as she pressed her lips against his entrance and kissed it, her tongue sliding out and running along the rim and down his taint and kissed his balls.

 

“Arceus bro, your mouth feels so good,” Hau purred out happily as he slowly pumped his dick into Ash’s mouth. He was happy that Ash had become so complacent with this and was reveling in his new brother’s tight mouth and throat. “And hey, no gag reflex. Looks like it’s a family trait dad.”

 

Ash moaned his eyes closed as he sucked on the shaft thrusting into his throat.

 

As his wife worked on Ash’s hole, Kukui had moved just a bit lower licking his way up along Ash’s balls taking the two orbs into his mouth with ease. Swirling them around and humming before releasing them and kissed his way along the base of his cock all the way up to the tip parting his lips to take the head into his mouth.

 

Bucking Ash felt his cock sink further into a warm hot mouth, making him moan around Hau’s cock.

 

“Ah fuck...I think I’m already going to cum…” Hau groaned as Ash’s moaning sent pleasurable vibrations around his cock. “C-Can’t h-hold it. Fuck!” Hau took firm hold of Ash’s head and he unloaded his cum down into his brother’s gullet.

 

Ash was forced to swallow down the load as it quickly filled his mouth making him moan and ache from the taste barely holding back his own orgasm.

 

Kukui and Burnet continued on their own little time, with Burnet making out with Ash’s hole swirling her tongue around the pink pucker getting it nice and wet, and when it was good enough she pressed her lips against the rim and pushed her tongue in as far as it could reach letting it wriggle and move around. Kukui hummed around the tip, flicking the slit with his tongue and lightly grazing the sensitive head with his teeth.

 

“Ha…” Hau moaned once his load was done. He pulled his dick out of Ash’s mouth, leaving a small trail of cum still sticking to Ash’s face. “That was awesome.” Hau huffed, a big grin on his face. He then turned to see his mother and father making their plans, and couldn’t help but smile. “Looks like your about to get the full family welcome now Ash.”

 

Pulling off Ash moaned and begged as he bucked his orgasm a breath away and he did not know what but he wanted more.

 

The two adults slowly pulled away from Ash chuckling. “Well, Kukui I do think he is ready.” Smiled Burnet as Kukui nodded chuckling. “Shall we take him together?” she purred.

 

“Why my dear.” Smiled Kukui. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”

 

Ash moaned as he was lifted up and his Dad sat under him placing his large cock at the entrance to the soaked virgin hole.

 

“Don't worry Ash, Burnet has a magical tongue you won’t feel any pain.” Kukui said resting his chin on Ash’s shoulder and slowly pulled him down on his cock. He moaned hotly in Ash’s ear as he felt his tight, wet, and warm virgin hole wrap around his cock as he continued to push him down enjoying feeling his son’s ass swallow his cock in by inch before all of it was inside of his ass. “There we go~”

 

Ash moaned laying spread on his father’s body his own cock hard and bobbing with pre leaking from the tip.

 

“Now now, your not done yet.” Smiled Burnet as she rubbed her pussy against Ash’s cock. “Were gonna give you the full treatment.” She said as she slowly lowered herself down before slamming down on Ash’s cock taking all 8-inches easily inside of her. “Ah~ this always feels so good.” He purred, smiling at Ash’s almost dazed expression as she kissed him. “Consider your cherry very much popped~”

 

Ash moaned kissing back and jolted when his hips were gripped and moved, making his cock slide deeper in his step-mom as his dad fucked him.

 

“His ass is so damn tight.” Moaned Kukui through clenched teeth as he moved Ash up and down on his cock, as he kissed and sucked on his neck while Ash and Burnet made out her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. “How does his cock feel hun?”

 

“Fucking perfect~”’ Burnet said pulling back from the kiss. “He tastes good too.” She said as she and Kukui slammed their lips together sliding her tongue into Kukui’s mouth letting them make out over Ash’s shoulder as the two fucked him from both ends.

 

Unable to hold back Ash grunted as his cock throbbed before flooding Burnet with a fresh load of young hot sticky cum, and his hole clamped down milking his dad’s thrusting cock.

 

“Dang bro, you’re doing awesome!” Hau cheered happily. “Mom, does he really feel that good? Can I give him a ride once you’re done?”

 

“Of course sweetie.” Smiled Burnet as she pulled back from kissing Kukui to kiss Hau. “After all this is a family bonding experience.”

 

Ash panted his cock trying to soften after two orgasms even as he laid breathless his dad kept fucking his hole.

 

Kukui chuckled which turned into a moan as he came, spraying his thick hot load into Ash’s ass while Burnet came all over his cock patting him on his head and kissing his forehead. “Good boy Ash, very good boy.”

 

Blushing Ash yawned and moaned at the warmth filling his belly it was so comforting it was making him sleepy.

 

Kukui groaned as he was still flooding Ash’s ass with his cum, but he chuckled at Hau’s eagerness to ride his brother. “Don't worry Hau you’ll get your chance.” He kissed Ash’s cheek and caressed his other cheek. “But for now he needs to get some sleep, our little pokemon master has tuckered himself out.”

 

“Okay pops,” Hau said. He was slightly sour that he wouldn’t get to have more fun with his brother, but he knew there would be plenty of time for that in the future. He leaned next to Ash’s ear and whispered, “Welcome to your new home bro. Can’t wait to show you around. I got so much to show you and a lot of fun people to introduce you to. I hope you’ll like it here.”

 

As sleep started to claim him, Ash only had one last thought, ‘ _I think I already love it here_ …'


	2. Chapter 02 - Catching Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his little round with his brother, Father and his brother's mother Ash heads for his first day at his Brother's school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Pokemon

Ash sighed as he walked with his family, “Do I really Have to go back to school Dad?” he whined as Pikachu giggled from on top of his head. 

 

“Ash trust me this is unlike any school you have ever gone to you will love it, in fact if you don't love it you don't have to go after today,” Kukui said moving to give Ash a quick grope.

 

Blushing lightly Ash said “Do you mean it only one day mandatory and if I don’t like it I can not go?”.  

 

“Of course I mean it but I know you will love it here,” Kukui said as the three arrived at the hill overlooking the Alolan Pokemon School.

 

“Well...if you say so,” Ash said with a shrug. He then turned to his brother. “Is the school really fun that Hau? I’ll admit...I’ve never really been the best at school.”

 

“Well you are in luck dad pulled some strings and your first lesson is Bonding and Catching,” Hau said a huge grin on his face as they entered the school gate.

 

At the mention of catching, Ash immediately perked up. “Really?! I’ll get to catch my own Pokemon?!” he asked excitedly. Pikachu giggled at Ash’s excitement.

 

“Yes but you are not allowed to battle it, you will learn how to catch it the Alolan way,” Kukui said with a grin as he sent the boys off to their classroom.

 

“Okay-wait a minute,” Ash said, pausing for a second. “Is the ‘Alolan way’ of catching similar to the dress code?”

 

Kukui just grinned and waved as he walked off.

 

Ash gulped while Hau simply giggled, leading his brother to the classroom they would be attending which was on the lower level of the school.

 

“So Hau, what’s the teacher like? Are they good trainers?” Ash asked.

 

“Oh Kahili is fun loving and very laid back,” Hau said opening the door to a large padded room that had a gate on the other side of the room.

 

“Oh Fuck yes! Do it! Shove it inside me!” cried out a shrill female voice. Ash’s eyes went wide as he saw at the end of the classroom was a blue-haired naked woman with an athletic figure, twin E-cup breasts and a large bubble butt that easily outclassed his stepmother Burnet’s in size and volume. The naked woman on the floor taking the 8-inch long 6-inch thick dark-brown dick of a large sauropod-like Pokemon with green leaves all over his body and a set of large green wings. “Yes! Fuck me Tropius! Fuck me!”

 

“Tropiiii!” cried the dinosaur Pokemon with bananas dangling from his neck. 

 

“W-W-Whaaaaa?” Ash said, his jaw slack as he stared at the new yet arousing scene.

 

Hau started laughing at his brother’s face pushing him into the room before removing his clothes and standing their naked his cock hard and bobbing in the air. He then quickly removed Ash’s clothes off of him.

 

“H-Hau!” Ash blushed brightly as his brother stripped him.

 

“FUUUUCK!” Kahili cried out as she was suddenly filled like a blimp from Tropius unloading his poke-cum right into her womb. Ash watched in awe as he saw her take the cum with ease. Once done, Tropius pulled out of her gaping pussy before nudging his head affectionately to Kahili. Kahili giggled before patting Tropius’s head. “Good job Tropius. Take a rest.” She pulled out a pokeball and absorbed the pokemon inside. She shakily lifted herself onto her feet, wobbling a bit but quickly regained her composure. “...and that class is how you take a Pokemon that has been pent up for a week.” Around them, several of the students in the classroom clapped and nodded. Kahili then turned her head and spotted Hau and Ash. “Oh hello Hau, how are you?”

 

“Good Kahili, this is my brother Ash,” Hau said moving forward and hugging the teacher while his cock rubbed against her cum soaked pussy.

 

“Oh really?” Kahili said with interest before looking the frozen raven-haired boy, stopping for a moment at Ash’s rock-hard rod, to which she giggled. “Oh yes, he certainly is your brother. Is he going to be joining us now here at the school?”

 

“Yeah but he made a deal with Dad if he doesn't love it he doesn't have to come back, so he is the one Dad called to set up a bonding,” Hau said grinning as he moved back his cock soaked in cum mixed with pussy juice.

 

“Ah yes, now I remember,” Kahli said before stepping towards Ash. “So Ash, are you ready to try and bond and catch a Pokemon the Alolan way?”

 

“Y-Y-Yes m-m-ma’am,” Ash said, his face as red as Pikachu’s cheeks. Speaking of the yellow rodent, he was pretty interested in seeing a Pokemon mating with a human. It made the little electric type think of the possibilities.

 

“Well then, follow me then. Everyone can join us if they’d like,” Kahili said, leading the students and the Ketchum brothers out of the classroom. She led them towards a large white barn that was hidden behind the school. She swung the doors open, revealing a wide variety of stalls. “In here class we care for and watch a lot of wild pokemon that have been hurt or abandoned until we find them a new trainer. Here you guys can try bonding with one of the wild pokemon to add them to your teams. Now since this is his first and possibly only day, how about we let Ash go first.” She and everyone else stared at Ash.

 

“M-M-Me?!” Ash gasped, pointing at himself.

 

“DALE!” cried out a loud voice, surprising the group.

 

Everyone turned to see near the end of the line of stalls was a pair of men trying to rein in a large brown, red and black equine Pokemon that was kicking and neighing angrily.

 

“What’s going on over there?” Kahili called out to the men.

 

“W-we don't’ know!” Called one of the men as he ducked to avoid getting a hoof to the face. “He’s been like this for a while now! We can’t get him to calm down!” The large equine Pokemon snorted angrily as it lifted up its front hooves and slammed them down on the ground causing it to tremble and shake as it knocked a few of the men off their feet.

 

“Whoa, what kind of Pokemon is that?” Ash asked in awe which was shared by Pikachu.

 

“That would be a Mudsdale,” Kahili replied with a sigh. “A ground type Pokemon native to Alola. They’re really strong and normally really reliable. They are used for Ride Pokemon through rocky terrain, but this one’s been tricky to tame. Looks like I’m going to need to take him down.” Kahili picked up a pokeball, ready to start a fight.

 

“W-Wait!” Ash exclaimed, surprising everyone. “Y-You said I get to pick which Pokemon I wanted to bond with, right?” Ash asked. Kahili hesitated, but nodded. Ash then sported a determined face. “Then I want to try and bond with Mudsdale.” he said, shocking everyone.

 

Mudsdale snorted as it shook its head, its long dreadlock like hair waving around as it continued to angrily stomp on the ground. “Dale, Mudsdale.” It growled looking at Ash, eyes staring into Ash’s as if he was daring him to try and approach him.

 

“Ash, I’m all for confidence but I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Kahili said with worry, a sentiment shared by Hau.

 

“Ash Are you sure This is dangerous,” Hau said worry on his face.

 

“I’m sure bro,” Ash said, surprising his brother for that had been the first time he had called him ‘bro’. “I want to give this a try. If I’m gonna live in Alola, then I want to know that I gave it my all.” With that, Ash turned around and slowly walked towards the Mudsdale, meeting its stare with equal determination. Pikachu had hopped off Ash’s head to watch his trainer and see if he can do it.

 

Mudsdale glared at him, blowing out a small puff of smoke from his nose. “Dale.” He growled, stomping on the ground causing small pebbles to bounce along the ground as he looked ready to attack him, looking for any reason to charge the boy and knock him down.

 

“I don’t want to fight you Mudsdale,” Ash said, raising his hands up as a sign of peace. “I just want to be your friend, okay? I’m not going to hurt you.” Slowly, he kept moving closer and closer to the heated ground type.

 

Mudsdale eyed him still looking ready to attack, his tail whipped around through the air as he watched him eyes looking at Ash for any sign of betrayal or to see if he was lying to him.

 

“I promise, I just want to be friends,” Ash said as he got face to face with the towering pokemon. Mudsdale was easily far bigger than he, not as big as the Tropius he saw but still large. “Now...can you show me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help.”

 

“Dale! Dale! Mudsdale!” Shouted the horse like Pokemon as he kicked his hind legs out, stomping on the ground as it was trying to direct Ash’s attention to under it, as if something just under him was what was causing it distress. 

 

“O-Oh...w-wow,” Ash said as he stared at what he could only describe as Mudsdale’s fifth leg. Sticking out between the equine pokemon’s legs was a shocking 15-inch long 6-inch thick bright pink horse dick with a pair of pineapple sized balls. Ash could see the veins pulsing on the aching shaft and a small trail of precum dripping from the head. It looked like the Pokemon had not found and release for some time. “I-I guess that would make someone pretty angry h-huh?” Ash looked at the thick shaft, both nervous and slightly excited. “W-Well, I said I would help you, and I would.” Carefully, Ash walked around to the side of Mudsdale.

 

Mudsdale snorted huffing at the ground as he felt his aching throbbing cock give a visible throb, he groaned lowly as the pre dripping from the head increased forming a small puddle on the ground. Deciding, that Ash wasn’t going to try and harm it, or catch it he went as still as possible to let him try and help, while also keeping an eye on him just incase.

 

Carefully, Ash moved under Mudsdale’s body and found himself staring head to head with the equine cock. “I-I’m gonna try and make you feel good, okay Mudsdale? So please don’t move too much, okay?” a single huff was his answer, but Ash decided to take. “Alright.” he said before carefully moving, putting both his hands around the massive shaft and started to gently pump the thick organ.

 

“D-Dale!” Gasped the massive horse like Pokemon, its cock pulsing like a beating heart as pre oozed from the head. He shook his head, as he struggled to stay still not wanting to hurt Ash as he finally was going to get the relief he so desperately wanted. Ash’s hands were soft, much softer than trying to rut against a haystack as Mudsdale hadn’t felt anyone help him with his needs in he didn’t know how long.

 

“W-Wow,” Ash said in amazement at the size of the cock he was currently pumping. He heard Mudsdale’s gasp and he could only assume that his actions were indeed helping. Feeling a bit bolder, the young man gently pressed his lips to the head of the thick shaft. It tasted different to that of his father and brother’s dicks, but he could smell all of Mudsdale’s thick musk radiating off of it, and it was starting to make him just as horny. Carefully, Ash took the head of the ground-type dick into his mouth, sucking on it while his tongue played with the slit and he his hands kept on jacking off the cock.

 

“D-DALE!” Groaned Mudsdale, its tail whipping out behind it almost cracking like an actual whip its muscles flexed under its skin as it did its best to not move. Another cry came from him, as a very thick glob of pre spurted from his cock and filled Ash’s mouth with a single spurt. The thick globs were warm as more and more oozed from the tip into Ash’s warm and inviting mouth, his balls swaying back and forth as Mudsdale could feel his oncoming climax building up. It could also be seen, as his cock was throbbing more the veins on its shaft twitching visibly.

 

* **GULP** * Ash swallowed the large glob of pre, licking his lips as he did so. “That...was pretty tasty,” he said, a slutty smile forming on his face. Ash was starting to like things the ‘Alolan way’ and was determined to see more of it, but first he had a huge Poke-Cock to deal with. He continued to pump the thick pulsing shaft now moving a bit faster than before. As he did so he once more took the shaft’s head, bobbing up and down as far as he could while continuing to tease the slit with his tongue. ‘ _ I hope you are liking this Mudsdale. I want you to feel as good as possible _ .’

 

“Dale! Mud! Mudsdale!” Moaned Mudsdale as he tossed his head from side to side, his dreadlocks moving around wildly, his cockwas pulsing more and more as the thick globs of pre oozed dripping from his cock like a leaky faucet. His climax was so close, so very close his cock shaking twitching. “D-DALE!” With no other warning then a cry of his name, Mudsdale came but he didn’t cum in simple spurts, no he came hard spraying his thick and tasty cum like a water type would use the move Water Gun or even Hydro Pump. A strong thick stream of cum spraying into Ash’s mouth, some escaping out the side and dribbling down his chin. 

 

“MMM!” Ash moaned as his cheeks bloated as the the thick ground-type cum gushed into his mouth without warning. Part of his mind told him to pull away, but the lustier part that had grown over his time in Alola told him to take as much as he could. Ash guzzled down the equine splooge as it came in a massive gush. His stomach was quickly becoming bloated from the sheer amount that he drank down. His eyes became lidded as he kept on swallowing the spunk until it came to an end. Ash pulled away from the head of Mudsdale’s cock, letting out a slight cough and some cum fell to the floor. “W-Whoooaaa…” Ash moaned, his eyes glaze over and his mouth turning into a lazy lewd smile.

 

“D-Dale, Mud Mudsdale.” Groaned Mudsdale, he was panting as well after finally having gotten off after so long. “Dale, Mudsdale.” He huffed as, much to Ash’s shock the massive cock had yet to actually go down, or even get semi-soft as it was still hard as a rock and ready for more action his balls still filled with more of Mudsdale’s cum ready and were ready to be drained once more.

 

“G-Guess you still n-need some help,” Ash said, licking his lips and feeling his hole itch. Carefully, he flipped himself around so he was on his hands and feet, his ass up the air just barely grazing Mudsdale’s leaking cock. “Go ahead Mudsdale, I can take it,” he said with a wiggle of his butt.

 

Mudsdale’s eyes widen, as steam blew out his nose. He couldn’t believe that this trainer wanted him to mate with him, to finally help him lose some of the tension that had been building up for a while now. Slowly, Mudsdale approached Ash, moving so that his front hooves were by his head, angeling his hips he moved so the flared head of his cock was pressed right against Ash’s hole and with one last breath he pushed right in.

 

“Ah~ F-Fuck!” Ash moaned as Mudsdale’s cock push into his ass, stretching it farther than anything he had ever felt before. The thick horse meat slowly inched its way inside him, pushing Ash’s nerves to the brink and causing him to squirt his own boy-juice onto the floor, creating a decently sized puddle. Even after squirting though, Ash remained hard like Mudsdale and instead wanted more. “K-Keep going Mudsdale! P-Put all of that Poke-Cock in me!” he moaned, a large sultry smile gracing his face.

 

Mudsdale’s cock twitched as with a huf he continued pushing in groaning as he felt each and every last inch of his cock slowly sink into Ash’s ass. Every glorious inch was being hugged by the warm, wet, almost velvet like walls of Ash’s ass and to a Pokemon that had been deprived of relief for so long it was a gift from Lord Solgaleo and Lady Lunala. “D-Dale! Mud Mudsdale!” Moaned the massive horse like Pokemon as he could feel the last few inches of his cock vanish inside of Ash letting his sac rest against the boys cheeks, pre was no doubt oozing from the head of his cock already filling Ash up before the real fun even started, and that was right now as Mudsdale pulled out only a third of the way and rammed back in. 

 

“Ah! Yes~” Ash moaned as Mudsdales slammed into him with seismic force. The Ground-type’s mighty girth drove into him like a battering ram, striking his sweet spot with such power that it almost made Ash see stars. Away from them, Kahili, Hau and the class were watching the two go at it with shock and awe. Many of them could see Ash’s stomach bulging from the powerful thrusts Mudsdale drove into him, stretching him to the brink. Many of them had gotten horny from the scene and started pleasuring themselves as they watched. This included a particular yellow rodent.

 

Mudsdale continued to slam into Ash, his slow but heavy thrust gradually gaining speed. His massive sack swinging back and forth against Ash’s ass. As he picked up speed, his balls swung back and when he slammed in they smacked against Ash’s ass cheeks with a loud echoing smack that could no doubt be heard by all. “D-Dale! Dale!” Moaned the Ground-Type as he stomped his front hooves on the ground causing a small tremor as he began to lose himself to his most basic of all instincts, the need to breed, and Breed he would as he leaned forward and his speed took an even greater increase driving his cock deeper into Ash’s ass while enjoying the sounds of Ash moaning like a female in heat. 

 

Moving forward under the massive pokemon currently fucking his Trainer, Pikachu cooed once he was at Ash’s face showing off his own hard dripping pink 5 inch cock to  the dazed boy. With a grunt Pikachu started rubbing his wet cock on Ash’s face.

 

“P-Pikachu?” Ash questioned as his starter rubbed his dick in his face. He could see that Pikachu sported the same look of desire that Mudsdale had. Smiling, Ash opened his mouth and took the Pika-pecker into it, sucking on it while Mudsdale kept on pounding away into him.

 

“Chaaaa~” moaned Pikachu as he started humping away his ears twitching at the sounds the other humans made as they stood back and watched his trainer get throughly fucked.

 

“Mmm~” Ash moaned around Pikachu’s cock as he was double teamed by the two Pokemon. His mind was swirling with nothing but pleasure as Mudsdale kept on driving his mighty cock in him and Pikachu fucked his mouth. The feeling of pleasure was greater than anything he had ever felt before and he was loving every second of it. He couldn’t imagine his life being any better than it was. He didn’t want it to end.

 

“Dale! Dale!” Groaned Musdale as he seemed to get faster as he did harder driving his cock in and out of Ash, hooves stomping prints into the ground as its cock was oozing pre endlessly like it was a broken faucet. It had gotten to the point that with each thrust of his hips, the pre was making loud lewd, lewed, slick noises as some of the pre would drip out around the sides of Mudsdale’s cock and down Ash’s ass and legs with each thrust. His massive cock twitching with the beat of his heart as he could feel his climax approaching, thus driving him to go harder and faster wanting to breed Ash for all he was worth.

 

Pikachu was holding on by a string as Ash sucked his cock and his small yellow paws pulled on the black hair. With a sharp tug on Ash’s hair Pikachu moaned out his orgasm shooting into the willing mouth.

 

“MMM!” Ash moaned out as Pikachu shot out his pokemon-cum into him. One thing Ash didn’t know was that Pokemon cum had interesting effects when ingested. For electric types, it caused a powerful energizing effect in the consumer. Ash could feel his entire body getting more excited and full of energy. Combined with his lust-filled mind, he desired more pleasure. So to Mudsdale’s surprise, Ash slammed himself down to the base of his Poke-cock.

 

“Muds-DALE!” Howled the Pokemon, as he felt Ash take his entire Poke-cock to the base. It was all too much for the Ground-type, so barely able to get in several more thrust before he came and came hard. Much like before, the ground type came much like if a Water-type was to use Hydro Pump, or even if a Fire-Type used the move Eruption, a massive blast or stream or even jet of cum sprayed deep into Ash’s ass, so much flooding his hole that some even bubbled out around Mudsdale’s cock spilling out all over the ground and on the back of Ash’s legs and some on his ass cheeks coating his behind in Poke-cum just as his insides were filled by it.

 

“AH! YES!” Ash moaned out loudly as he felt Mudsdale thick massive load unleash inside him. Despite a lot of the cum spilling out of his ass and onto his butt and floor, most of it remained inside, filling his already bloated stomach even more. It was so much that his brain could not keep up and he came onto the floor, adding to the puddle of cum. Ash’s arms gave out, letting him fall face first into the puddle while his ass remained connected to Mudsdale’s cock as the equine Pokemon unloaded all of his tension into him.

 

Mudsdale’s entire body almost went slack, his knees buckling as he struggled to remain strong and not crush Ash. The feeling of finally having his balls drain, the sensation of breeding Ash’s ass had almost caused him to collapse. But, through sheer force of will he remained standing as he felt himself draining his loads of Poke-cum into Ash’s ass filling him up with every last drop of cum that was in his balls wanting to make sure they were completely drained.

 

By the time that Mudsdale’s balls were entirely empty, Ash looked like he was 9 months pregnant with quadruplets. His engorged stomach touched the cum-covered floor from the sheer volume of Poke-spunk Mudsdale had unloaded him. Ash’s eyes were rolled up and glazed over while he had an absolutely fucked stupid look on his face with a wide dopey grin and his tongue hanging out while his head rested in the pool of seed. Ash was in such a daze, he barely felt Mudsdale’s soft dick slip out of his hole. Once it did, his knees buckled and they fell to the cum-covered floor, causing a small splash. His stretched out hole slowly leaked out globs of thick poke-jizz.

 

Musdale was left panting, his balls were drained and his cock was soft and he himself was happy. His raging erection had been bothering him for..he couldn’t remember he had just known it had been bothering him for a while and now that he had finally gotten his release he could feel as if a fog was lifting from his mind letting him finally relax after being pent up for so long. “Dale, Dale, Mudsdale.” Said the Pokemon as he looked down at Ash and nuzzled his hair. “Dale, Dale, Musdale.”

 

Mudsdale’s action woke Ash from his dazed state. He looked up and smiled at the equine Pokemon. “H-Hey M-Mudsdale,” he said, weakly putting his hand to Mudsdale’s muzzle and petting it gently.

 

Musdale did not pull away, instead he leaned into Ash’s hand nuzzling it. “Dale.” He said softly, a smile of his own on his face. “Mudsdale Mud.”

 

“Heh...g-glad you’re feeling better,” Ash said, happy to see Mudsdale in such better spirits. “H-Hey Mudsdale...w-what do you s-say to being my Pokemon? W-We’d get to go on s-some fun adventures and have s-some fun on the side. Would you like to join us?”

 

Mudsdale paused only for a second before he smiled. “Mud, Mud, Mudsdale!” He cheered leaning against Ash and nuzzling him once more.

 

“Pika-Pikachu,” Pikachu chirped out as he brought a Pokeball to Ash. He then turned to Mudsdale a peace sign as a welcome to the team.

 

“A-Alright,” Ash said as he gently pressed the pokeball to Mudsdale’s nose. The ground type was absorbed inside in a flash of red and the ball began to shake in Ash’s hand. Didn’t last long and the ball pinged to confirm Mudsdale’s capture. “Heh...looks like I caught a Mudsdale.”

 

“Well, color me impressed,” Kahili said with a smirk on her face.

 

“I Knew you could do it Bro,” Hau said moving over to help Ash.

 

“Heh, thanks bro,” Ash said as he was lifted onto his shaky legs. Some of Mudsdale’s cum escaped his hole, letting his bloated shrink in size but only barely.

 

The door opened and allowed Kukui to enter with a group of students following behind him and a smirk on his lips as he said “So Son how did you enjoy class?”

 

A huge lustful grin graced Ash’s face. “It was awesome. When’s the next lesson?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Zero here.  
> Hope you enjoyed this fun new take on the Alola region guys. This was a project me, Dragon, and Famous all worked together and had a lot of fun doing. Originally it was meant to be a simple rewrite of their original fic Alola Daddy, but we decided to expanded since Burnet is such a mom in the anime and the idea of Hau and Ash being brothers was too fun not to do. We're also encorporating ideas from Alolan Dress Code if you guys didn't take notice, so be prepared for a lot of lewd fun while Ash adjust to living in the Alola region.


End file.
